starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
New Dresdin Outlaws
The New Dresdin Outlaws were an organization created to defend New Dresdin, Brontes IV, from the Terran Confederacy's Council of Inquiry and Hammer Strike Force. History Open Revolt The New Dresdin Outlaws were formed by Jack Frost in the wake of the invasion of Brontes IV by the zerg. The settlement of New Dresdin opposed the Council of Inquiry's recent policies to crack down on any anti-Confederate activity, so the Council retaliated by declaring the city infested by the zerg. The Council sent the Hammer Strike Force to destroy the settlement, but Jack Frost got there first. He warned Black Morgan of the impending attack. While Frost attacked the Hammer base, Black Morgan evacuated the civilians.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. The New Dresdin Outlaws then hijacked the nuclear silos of the Council, and used them to end their control of the planetStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 9: “The Council Steadfast” (in English). 1998. This allowed Tsuname and the Hammer Strike Force to take over Brontes IV. The New Dresdin Outlaws then took part in a push to reclaim New Dresdin from the zerg, where Charlie Vane defected, joining in their rebellion.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. Jack Frost then regrouped to destroy Atticus Carpenter and the Fist of Redemption, who he realized was behind chaos on the planet. The New Dresdin Outlaws discovered that Tsuname was working with the Fist of Redemption, and slew him. With the base destroyed, the Fist of Redemption were forced to retreat.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. Desperate Alliance Later, the New Dresdin Outlaws defended their city as it came under siege by the Zerg Swarm. The zealot Edullon of 7th Fleet came to their aid, and defeated the zerg assaulting them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Later, Charlie Vane sent a scout patrol, discovering the Fist of Redemption in the ruins of a massive battle. He also found Edullon, who was searching the area for her father Demioch. Charlie Vane called for more Outlaws, and assaulted the Fist of Redemption Base, destroying it and saving Demioch.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 4: “In Search of Demioch” (in English). 1998. However, another section of the Outlaws came under assault on Judicator Syndrea and the archon Aedus/Xerxes, who destroyed one of their bases to construct a new stronghold.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 5: “Restructuring” (in English). 1998. The Outlaws aided Edullon and Demioch when they discovered that Atticus Carpenter had dominated the cerebrate Auza, and now controlled the newly formed Carpenter's Brood. Terran and protoss forces assaulted one of his main hive clusters, destroying it.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. However, Aedus/Xerxes came to slay Edullon and Demioch under Syndrea's orders, and the New Dresdin Outlaws came to their defense. The combined force destroyed the loyalist forces of Syndrea, and Edullon slew Aedus/Xerxes.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. Under the Zerg Tide In the wake of their victory, the Overmind redoubled its efforts to claim Brontes IV. It assigned its cerebrate to establish a new hive cluster, destroying a contingent of New Dresdin Outlaws in the process.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 2: “Nargil's Swarm” (in English). 1998. As 7th Fleet began to crumble, Executor Andraxxus and his surviving forces met with the New Dresdin Outlaws, and the two forces allied to destroy the Fenris Brood, but the combined might of the youngest cerebrate and Nargil beat back both 7th Fleet and the Outlaws.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 4: “Fury” (in English). 1998. Under the stress of the invasion, Black Morgan decided to part ways with the New Dresdin Outlaws, but this was noticed by the Overmind, who intercepted her escape and planted a parasite in her dropship.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 5: “Terran Remains” (in English). 1998. The Overmind followed her to a secret Outlaw base, and annihilated it.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 6: “Complete Ruins” (in English). 1998. With the bulk of the New Dresdin Outlaws broken, the Overmind has free reign to infest the surrounding terran settlements.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 8: “Vengeance” (in English). 1998. Seeking escape, Jack Frost and the surviving Outlaws met with Andraxxus to find out how the zerg were pursuing them so hard, and Andraxxus revealed that Black Morgan had been tainted by the zerg. Her presence there lead the zerg directly to them, and in a final stand Jack Frost, Black Morgan, Charlie Vane, and the last of the New Dresdin Outlaws were killed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. References Category:Terran rebel groups Category:Insurrection